Johor
by killik
Summary: Christine, a classical dancer in a small city in India is out to seek revenge for her fathers murder from a ruthless Sultan who wants nothing more but to have her in his harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**:

Christine swiftly made her way through the bazaar and hailed a rickshaw as she clutched a small case to her chest. Around her was the busting city she called home. Hundreds of people pushed their way through the streets in cars, rickshaws and bicycles on their way home from work. This, was the perfect time for a pickpocket to come and make his rounds. Christine was fully aware of this as she cautiously climbed into the car and whispered her destination to the driver. He noted her worried glance and swiftly made his way to her destination. Christine was afraid. After looking cautiously over her shoulder making sure that there was no one following her she settled back in her seat letting out a sigh. Lately she had been followed by a mysterious band of men, who were said to have been sent from the sultan himself. She of course was terrified and avoided them entirely. No one was as notorious in Johor as the Sultan himself. He was said to be young, mysterious, and ruthless, thus making him all the more terrifying. While in the rickshaw she bound her stubborn dark curls with a fresh newly bought ribbon and waited while the rickshaw driver drove her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine-

Christine carefully made her way to her small cottage home clutching the small case to her chest. She cautiously knocked on the door and then slipped inside alerting her father that she was home. Her father, Gustav Daee, had recently taken ill and had been in bed since. She made her way to his bed and took out the precious object from the case. An antique hand crafted violin that she had taken to the bazaar to have carved. She showed her father the handiwork and watched a small weak smile light his face.

"Sharma knows her way with violins." He said, examining the violin, carefully turning it into the light,

"I'm glad you took it to her little one" She sighed and sat back on the bed post while watching her father. Any normal person would have been stunned to see such an ill man rise up at the thought of a violin, but she was of course was not fazed at all by this thought. She knew the power of music and had come to respect it greatly. It was, after all, music that had brought her mother and father together.

"Father, I saw those men again today" she said quietly, while twirling a piece of fabric from her dress. Gustav quickly looked up and stared for a second before replying,

"Did you." He caughed before saying " Well, like I have said before, try to stay away from them. They are the sultan's henchmen and I would hate to see you become one of his puppets. He is a very dangerous man my dear, very dangerous indeed. Try to avoid them if it as at all possible"

"Yes father" she replied. Just as she said that, they heard a deafening knock at their front door. Exchanging weary glances, Christine got up and cautiously walked to the window peeking out through the curtains to look at who was there.

"Father! It's those men!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Please!

-Killik


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM POTO!

Chapter 3.

"Father, I saw those men again today" she said quietly, while twirling a piece of fabric from her dress. Gustav quickly looked up and stared for a second before replying,

"Did you. Well, like I have said before, try to stay away from them. They are the sultan's henchmen and I would hate to see you become one of his puppets. He is a very dangerous man my dear, very dangerous indeed. Try to avoid them if it as at all possible"

"Yes father" she replied. Just as she said that, they heard a deafening knock at their front door. Exchanging weary glances, Christine got up and cautiously walked to the window peeking out through the curtains to look at who was there.

"Father! It's those men!"

She quickly looked back at her father and saw that he had gone pale. She saw him jump to his feet and quickly make his way to her grab her shoulders. Grasping them he said,

"Christine, I need to you pack your clothing, take the violin with you and go to Sharma's home. She will welcome you. Explain to her what…" he was cut off by an angry knock and another cry of

"Open the damned door" Looking back wildly he pushed her towards her bedroom and made his way to the door. Christine turned and said,

"Papa, what are you going to do, I am not leaving without you."

"Christine! If you respect me then you will do as I say!" startled she made her way to the bedroom and shoved her clothing into a bag and grabbed her father's violin sitting on the bed. Hearing the door crash open she muffled a scream and hid herself in her father's chest that sat at the foot of the bed. Opening it a crack she could see perfectly what went on at the door. Her father, weak as he was, stood proud against the men who were twice his size.

"Where is your daughter?" they asked.

"I think your are mistaken sirs, I have no daughter. My wife and daughter died years ago during birth" he said solemnly.

"You're lying" the biggest one said, slapping her father across the face. Christine bit back a cry as she watched her father fall to the floor at impact. He calmly stood up and said,

"I am not lying, and if you scoundrels are looking for a young women I suggest looking elsewhere because she is not here!" he said, his voice barely above a harsh whisper. Clearly annoyed she watched as the leader of the group, a burly looking man with short hair and beard, take out his sword and hold it against her father's neck.

"I suggest you hold your tongue old man. If you do not tell me where she is then I will not hesitate to kill you"

"As I said before…" he never even had a chance to finish his sentence, for the sword that sat at his neck sliced clean and true across her father's neck. She watched in horror, as he stumbled and fell back onto the hardwood floor. The same floor that he had once taught her how to walk on. Satisfied that the old man was dead, the men walked into her room and glanced around. It was clear to them that she had left the house but making sure they made their way through the entire house and ransacked each room leaving nothing behind. After they left, Christine carefully made her way out of the chest and stood a few feet away from her deceased father. She picked up a rose from one of the shattered vases and put it on his chest while whispering a silent prayer for him. With tears in her eyes she made her way out of the cottage and towards the village careful to conceal her face with her hood. She didn't call a rickshaw this time; instead she took her father's horse Ebony and rode quickly to Sharma, the violin maker's, shop. Once there, she tied her horse among Sharma's horses and gingerly made her way to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a thin, stout woman with graying hair. Her eyes sharp as they were instantly soften upon seeing Christine. Pulling her inside she said,

"It cannot be…your father warned me of this Christine. Come inside dear"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**

The lone figure of a woman stood in the shadows. She leaned against the marble pillar and watched as Eric lounged carefree on a large golden bed with red silk covers. Her shoulders hunched as if they were ill, and were trembling. He could see that she was terrified. Eric's hard green eyes flickered over her as he came from the bed to stand before her. Such a sight wasn't unusual in the bed chambers of the sultan. No woman would want to be found here, but fortunately for him this black haired beauty was here. She looked as if she was only fourteen years old, and not a day older. Cursing to himself, he strode to the door and held it open for her.

"Leave, and tell Meghan to send a bottle of brandy" The girl, stood for a moment dumbfounded, and then quickly realized she was being set free. Scrambling towards the door, she curtsied and made her way towards the harem chambers. Eric stood for a moment watching her go and then closed the door quietly with a soft click. Making his way towards the piano that sat at the corner of his large room, he sat down and reached for his music. It had been days since he had time to indulge himself in music, but today, as it would seem, he had nothing else to do. Immersing himself, he found that he was quickly being pulled into the all-too familiar oblivion called music. He was interrupted by a soft knock on his doors, and the voice of Meghan.

"I've brought your drink, sire" she called,

"Come in, and leave it on the table, if you would please" he replied, he watched as Meghan quickly open the door and leave his bottle of brandy on the small table by his bed. She bowed deeply and left the room to his solitude.

The next morning he was greeted by the captain of his guards, Nadir Khan, who informed him of the death of one of his subjects in the main town.

"Gustav Daae", Nadir said with a frown. He knew the man, who had died, and was sad to hear of his death, but nothing could save a man from the Sultan. He wondered what made Eric kill this man, especially when this man was so insignificant. From what he had heard from the villagers, Gustav Daee, was an quiet recluse who lived a peaceful life with his one and only daughter. He did not bother to cause trouble, and neither did his daughter. His daughter, Christine, was said to be a soft spoken musician who wanted to become an aspiring bharatnatyam dancer. He watched Eric with a frown. What had caused him to kill this man. Surely it cannot be because of the girl. He was sure that Eric had not even had a glimpse of Christine, especially with his time restraints. After considering this thought, he concluded that the girl could not possibly be the cause of the murder, especially when there was already numerous additions made to the harem each week.

"Any family?" he asked casually, stirring sugar into his cup. Nadir, quickly snapped back into attention and replied,

"Yes, one daughter, Christine I believe her name was" He watched Eric's eyes flicker up to look into his.

"And where is she now?"

"We believe that she is now residing with one of the village merchants. If you would like we can find her exact location and bring her here" he offered.

"No, leave her to her peace." Eric said, standing up. "I don't think I need any more girls in my Harem, I have enough trouble with them as it is." Frowning, he stood up, and dusted the invisible crumbs off his black trousers. He quickly said his goodbyes and left the room, leaving Nadir to his own thoughts.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Read & Review! **

**- Killik**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the characters from POTO

* * *

_3 years later_

Christine had become a quiet recluse after her father's death. The dimples on her cheeks have long since shown and her fathers violin has sat in the back of Sharma's shop forgotten and never played.

Sharma had insisted, however, that Christine continue her dance lessons. She had spoken with the dance master himself who then allowed Christine to continue for free. That had been two years ago. Now Christine, herself, has become a dance teacher allowing herself to teach the young ones of the town no charge. This allowed her time to pass quickly stealing her mind away from thoughts of her father. This however, was not the only reason why Christine wanted to be a dance teacher. She wanted to be one of the best dancers so that one day she could win herself into the sultan's palace during the sun festival. A perfect opportunity to seek revenge for her fathers death. The festival was celebrated throughout the town, and the Sultan himself allows for the best dancers, singers, and musicians to perform in his presence at his annual dinner party. It was said that the Sultan himself chooses one of the best of all of these performers and gives one of them the opportunity to perform at his private counsel. That one lucky fellow will either become the sultans private performer and will join the selected few, or they will gain popularity and fame and have their own school. Christine had none of these options in mind. She had been waiting for years and now the day has finally come, and she was ready.

**Christine**

Christine sat outside on the makeshift bench waiting for the time to fly by. She watched old Ramaya, the town medicine man, totter down the street with his cane coughing as he went along. The man had brought wonders to the people and had healed the deadliest of diseases. Even when when she herself had gotten Measles, Ramaya had healed her claiming it was with the aid of the Gods. Christine had grown used to the simple life here in town. Her old home had become abandoned for a while, until a young family moved in. They had asked her of course, and she let them know that if she moved back it would bring back painful memories. She glanced at Sharma who was inside and said,

"Are you sure you want to do this, beta. It could be dangerous. There is fierce competition and there are those out there that will do  
anything to win the Sultans counsel!" Christine tilted her head back and took in the warm sunlight. She squinted at the sunlight and thought for a moment before saying,

"I have to. I want to see the man who killed my father. It is the least I can do." Sharma, who stopped cutting up the carrot in her hand said softly,

"And what do you plan on saying to him."

Christine turned her head and stared at Sharma. She had been thinking about that question herself.

What would she ask the Sultan? Would she ask, why he killed her father who had done nothing but live his solitary life. Or should she ask if he had gained any satisfaction in killing others and watching them suffer. Frustrated she wiped the tears from her face and stood up stiffly and said,

"I think its best if I should get ready. They will be coming to the town soon to get all of the performers."

Sharma sighed and said,

"Let me help you pack. You will be at the palace for three days so you will need some fine cloths. I have some that haven't been worn in years. "

Sharma led Christine to the back of her home and opened a chest full of what looked like old servants clothing. Pulling all of them aside, Sharma lifted the bottom of the chest to reveal several richly sewn saris with thick borders and bold colors. She lifted them out, carefully piling them on of Christine's lap and then turned to lift out a small box.

"These, have been in my family for years." Sharma said showing Christine the box full of glittering jewelry.

"Like you I had once dreamt of playing for the Sultan. That was when the present sultan's father was ruling. Alas, I never got the chance to fulfill that dream, but you beta….you have the chance of a lifetime, and you must not let anything stand in your way. Here take these, and go. I will pray for you."

Christine got up and collected her things carefully putting them into an old rice sack. She made sure to wrap her Sari's and jewelry into a separate bag before placing it at the bottom of the sack. That would be her lifeline. She must stand out. Her dance alone can bring a man to tears, but these saris help her stand out among the others. The Sultan must pick her. He must.

After collecting her things, Christine stood at the door of the house and bid Sharma good bye. Sharma, after kissing Christine's forehead said,

"May Lakshmi protect you always"

* * *

**Eric**

"Have all of the arrangements been made?"

"Yes sire", Nadir said.

Nodding Eric sat down on the awning outside the palace.

"Make sure all of the security is set in place as well. I will not have - any street rats- running about my castle."

"Of course sire"

There was a moment of silence before Nadir said,

"Eric, forgive me for being bold but when are you going to find a wife. You're turning twenty-seven this august I think it is about time you settled down, and besides that the Harem girls are getting restless. Just yesterday one of them was killed by another just for saying that she would like to be your wife."

Eric turned his steely glare to Nadir and said,

"That is none of your concern Daroga."

"My apologies sire." Nadir said before he bowed and left.

After watching Nadir leave, Eric stood up and walked over to the gardens observing how the servants arranged the flowers for the festival. He turned and muttered to himself,

"Let the festivities begin"

* * *

-Aladdin- street rats 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from POTO

* * *

**Christine **

Christine made her way down the alleyway and into the main street following other prospective performers towards the bright lights that marked the location of the signup area. She took in the blur of glittering jewelry, bright clothing and beautiful instruments noticing that the people around her seemed nervous for some odd reason. She stood and waited at the back of the line that led to the small sign-up booth. From what she could tell the booth was a small burgundy colored tent. While standing there some of the performers recognized her and called out her name waving to her cheerfully. One of them she did not recognize until he came up to her. Rahul. A charming young man with tan skin and striking features. He had studied dance with her while she was a student, and became a dance master himself later on. His father, being a wealthy merchant in town, gave Rahul the funding heneeded to start his own school.

He quickly strode up to her and stood next to her in line.

"Christine! What a surprise. I didn't expect seeing you here." he exclaimed smiling down at her. He was always genuinely pleased to see her. This surprised her since he was desired by many women in the village. She considered herself plain compared to the exotic women of the town and when standing next to Rahul, the incarnation of Adonis himself, her self esteem seemed deflated some. She was surprised that he constantly was around her, inquiring about her students and her life in general. She was in awe of this man, who tried to detach himself economically form his father and make something out of his life. If his glossy black hair, striking looks, and dimpled cheeks did not do you in, his charm definitely will.

"Oh, I'm here for the festival. I'm going to perform. What about yourself?" she asked,

"Why else would I be here. I am also going to perform for the sultan. By Gods grace maybe I will please the sultan and will gain his counsel." He said. He waited for a moment before saying,

"Christine. Do you remember the good times we had at school? You and I were the best dancers there. " he said laughing.

"I remember once, when you had lied to your father to come for the night class to practice for the performance in the morning. You had to dress as a man through the streets to avoid talk, ha-ha. What a sight that was." Noticing Christine's face change, he quieted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of your father. I know it must be painful."

Christine looked up at him, his face illuminated in the moonlight filled with concern.

"No. It's not your fault. I must move on. It is what my father would have wanted." She said.

Nodding at what Christine said Rahul pointed down the line.

"Once we sign up they will lead us to the palace. Tomorrow morning the festivities begin, which means that we perform tomorrow night" laughing he said,

"so we'll be competing against each other then."

"You could say that" said Christine.

"But be warned I am performing to win.", she said darkly.

"I am also intending to win, so my friend is it safe to say that there is fair competition here?"

"In terms of you and I yes, but I have been warned that competition can turn vicious." Christine said gravely. They waited in silence after that, talking every once in a while about the weather and such. It was not until they both reached the booth that Rahul addressed her again.

"I will have to sign up over there, by the men. Good luck to you Christine. I hope to see you at the competition."

"Good luck" she whispered.

Christine walked forward to the table in front of a burly ban with a long black beard and turban. He looked up at her with small charcoal eyes and said,

"Your name?"

"Christine."

"Last name, your first name does not matter here." He barked. Quickly thinking of a name to use she said,

" Vishwanath"

" Vishwanath? Your father was an Indian?"

"Yes sir."

"And your talents?"

"Dance"

Grumbling about how there were too many dancers the man noted her information down and gave her a pin in the shape of a lion.

"Wear this when you walk about the castle. This way the soldiers and servants know who you are. Do not take it off, or lose it. Lose it and you destroy your chance at the festival. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Stand in line behind the booth. When the sign up is over you will be lead to the palace."

Christine quickly strode out of the booth and towards the back onto the other line waiting for the sign up to end. After an hour of waiting, the same man with the turban strode out of the booth and into a grand carriage where he was taken in the direction of the palace. Soldiers around the area shouted out to the performers that they would have to walk to the palace following them in a single file line. They complied quickly took up their bundles of clothing and instruments following the line that slowly made it to the palace gates. Christine had seen the palace from afar but never this close. It was large and majestic with gigantic white columns that toward towards the heavens and beautiful gardens with thousands of diverse flowers. There was no time to gawk at the palace however, since they were quickly ushered into the palace where the men and women were once again split into groups and sent into separate corridors where room arrangements were made. Christine found her self among four other women who looked around nervously wondering what to do. A slim woman with a dark sari stood up on a chair and said,

"Ladies, you have been separated into small groups of four. Room arrangements have been made. Please, one of you, approach the table here so that you will be given directions to your room."

Christine looked towards the other girls who looked at her expectantly. Rolling her eyes, Christine marched up to the table where the woman stood. She noticed that the woman was elderly with wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She had dark hair and dark eyes with a piercing stare. Her mouth was in an unflattering frown. After saying her name the woman said,

"Viswanath, Christine." The woman said, "What an unusually name for a light skinned girl"

Annoyed Christine quickly lied and said,

"My father was Indian."

"How unusual. Well, Ms. Viswanath. Here are your room arrangements. You will be rooming with three others standing there next to the statue of Shiva. They seem to be a little jittery, so try and help each other find the room. Try not to get lost please. The Sultan does not like having all of your running amuck."

Nodding Christine took the slip of paper, which appeared to be a map of the palace and walked back to her room mates. Together they found the room which was at the far end of the corridor conveniently next to a beautiful garden full of exotic plants and fountains. Christine, after unpacking her belongings, found herself exhausted and quickly went to bed on her plush lavender colored mattress. Ignoring the chatter of the other three, she let her self be engulfed by sleep.

* * *

**Eric**

Eric watched from the rooftop as hundreds of performers flocked to the palace gates. They came in different sizes ranging from short to tall, fat and skinny,stunningly beautiful and shockingly ugly. Some carried their instruments with them, others carried unusual contraptions , and some simply carried their sacs with their clothing. He swiftly made his way back through the corridors of the palace and into the balcony above the main lobby where he watched as the performers were separated, men in the right wing, and women in the left. He followed Madam Giry as she quickly marched the female entertainers to the left wing grand hall where they scattered to their own cliques. It was there that he spotted a pale skinned woman. A diamond among gold, a spot of lint on dark silk.

He watched as the woman quickly walked up to Madam Giry to get her room arrangements. They conversed, and from reading Madam Giry's lips he could tell that she was asked her name, he also learned that she had an unusual name. Viswanath. He had not heard of any of his subjects that had this name, well, none that had a pale skinned child. He watched them for a moment further before heading back to his chambers.As he walked he thought to himself

_This is going to be interesting. _

* * *

Another Chapter a new character! I **am** spoiling all of you, oh well Its worth it. Anyway, Rahul, aka Roul if you diddnt figure that out, will be playing a major role in this story, I'm not going to say what role for now.I can say that from this point on things are going to get intense. So, stay tuned! until then, read and review! your thoughts and comments are truly helpful! thanks to all who have reviewed! 

-Killik


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from POTO

**Christine**

Palace Gardens-

Christine was up early in the morning. She noticed that the sun had not risen and decided to go out into the gardens to do her morning stretches. She walked through the corridors and followed her way to the exit that led to the gardens. There she found a comfortable bench next to a bed of cheerful gardenias and sat down to do hamstring stretches. She stretched holding for six counts and then rested for five. She continued moving on to arm and back stretches. While stretching she felt a faint breeze bringing on a slight wave of floral scents. Pausing for a moment she relaxed and tried to enjoy her surroundings. She moved to sit on the grass, next to the bed of gardenias, with her eyes closed practicing her breathing exercises. This had always helped her relax, especially after her father died. She had become a victim to panic attacks for months after the incident, and these breathing exercises, which she learned from the village medicine man, had been a life saver. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see a dark shape sitting on the bench at the far end of the garden. Startled she sat up quickly, knowing that she was warned not to wander. Perhaps it was a guardsman who came to warn her.

_It can't be a guardsman. If it was a guardsman,he wouldnt just sit there! _

she thought to herself.

She turned to leave when she heard a voice call out to her-

"Wait a moment. I was simply watching what you were doing. I didn't mean to scare you." The shape stood up and had its arm out pointed in her direction as if holding her to her spot.

Rooted, Christine stared at the shape as it moved dreadfully closer to her. It was when the shape was standing before her that she let out a cry of surprise. It was Rahul, dressed in a dark cloak covering his dark hair and face. His smile however, was not hidden by the darkness it shined like a beacon.

"Rahul" she breathed out, "you scared me"

"Sorry" he said shrugging sheepishly.

"I was walking, as I usually do in the morning, when I saw you sitting here. You looked so peaceful and beautiful that I couldn't move on. I had to stay and watch you."

Not knowing what to say Christine simply stood there staring at Rahul in awe.

"But what were you doing in the women's wing of the palace?"

"Oh that" he laughed, blushing.

"I…well I was hoping to find you actually."

"For what" she asked suspicion rising in her voice.

"Well, I was going to ask you to take a morning walk with me" he said gallantly as if proud that he had found a good excuse.

"I can't. The sun is rising. I must get ready for the festival." She said, waving her hand exaggeratingly toward the direction of her room.

"I understand." He said slightly disappointed. "Maybe some other time then. The palace gardens are too beautiful to miss. We must explore them another time then."

"Perhaps. I must go and get ready. It was nice talking to you Rahul" she said turning to leave.

"Yes, it was nice talking to you too Christine."

She quickly left, not bothering to turn and look back, knowing that her words probably sounded slightly harsh. She quickly made it to her room, and found that her room mates had awakened and were getting ready. They all turned when she walked in, and stared at her. One of them, the tall willowy one with the almond shaped eyes, bounded up to her and said,

"My name is Pooja. I wanted to thank you for going up to that woman yesterday. I was slightly little nervous." She said, looking down at her henna red toes.

"I'm Christine; it's nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"This is Manisha and Jincy by the way." She said pointing to the others. The other two, were shorter than Pooja. Manisha was shockingly thin and skittish. Her face always gave the impression that she was about to cry. She smiled weakly when Pooja introduced them. Jincy on the other hand, was plump and didn't seem bothered by Christine's presence. She quickly gave her a smile and said

"So what performance are you doing tonight?"

"I am also doing dance." Christine said warily.

"Wow. So we're all dancers then" Jincy exclaimed. Pooja rolled her eyes and said,

"I think we had all better get ready; the festival is about to begin."

They hastned to change quickly into brightly colored Sari's placing jasmine flowers, plucked from the palace garden, in their hair. They sprinted down the corridor and into the main lobby where the same woman from the day before was giving out instructions.

"You will be led to the temple grounds where prayer will begin. Try not to wander. You will follow these two guardsmen onto the grounds and to the back where the ceremony will begin."

Christine, Pooja, Jincy and Manisha quickly followed the herd of performers through the wing, into the main hall, and out of the palace doors where they were quietly led to the back of the palace where there were several priests who had already begun the ceremony. Christine craned her neck to see above the towering figures above her to get a better look at what was going on at the ceremony. There was a giant gazebo like structure where there priests were chanting and spraying the agni with what seemed like water.Growing restless Jincy grabbed Christine's and Manisha's hands and said,

"We'll never see what's going on if we just stand here. Besides, everyone is saying that the Sultan is over there." Jincy dragged them through the crowd, elbowing the protesting crowd on the way, and towards the front where they had an unobstructed view of the ceremony.

"There! That must be him!" Jincy exclaimed excitedly pointing to a tall grandly clothed figure standing behind the seated priests. His back was to them, so they couldn't see his face.

"My cousin used to work in the gardens" Pooja whispered, her eyes bright with excitement, "she said he was breathtakingly handsome but had a portion of his face covered by a mask. She also said that he would often walk through the gardens commenting on the good work that she and her fellow workers had done." Christine turned and looked at the figure that was drawing such enthusiasm from her room mates. He was certainly tall, towering above the grand statues that he stood next to. He had dark coal black hair that shined in the morning sun. He stood with hsi back was straight, and gold and black cload flowing, as if with a life of its own, in the wind. He had his hands clasped behind his back, and his head bent forward in silent prayer.

"He certainly seems regal" Christine said.

"Regal! He is every woman's dream. They say that the harem girls are literally at each other's throats to try to receive the honor of becoming his wife." Pooja said. Manisha, who had until now not spoken a word, said in a quick whisper

"But they say he is cruel. He kills at his own will, anyone whom he sees fit. I also heard that he takes a new harem girl every night and that each night after the deed is done she is given a sum of money and banished from the village never to return again. He only keeps the most exotic of women in the harem."

Curious, Christine turned and stared at the mysterious stranger who had so many distinct rumors spread about him.

_so this is the man that is responsible for my fathers death. _

_Father……you will be avenged._

You thought it was Eric in the gardens diddnt you! I know you did, well they wont be meeting this early in the game I'll tell you that much. No insight from Eric today, sorry, but he will have his own chapter coming up, maybe tomorrow,

anyway, let me know what you think ...Read and REVIEW!!

oh , and I need a beta! if anyone is willing to take on that task, wink wink, previews of upcoming chapters let me know !


End file.
